1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television stands, and more particularly to a frameless sliding door for a television cabinet stand.
2. Prior Art
Conventional digital television (DTV) stands typically have a boxed shaped construction comprising four walls, perpendicularly adjacent to one another. Where the stand also serves as a cabinet, the cabinet has doors that are locked to the cabinet by magnets. The doors to the cabinet are then opened by pushing in on the door to unlock the magnet lock and then pivoting the doors out and away from the cabinet. This is inconvenient as the open doors force the user to back away from the cabinet. Moreover, the doors must be fully open before equipment can be installed into or removed from the cabinet interior. On closing the doors, the magnet locking device may not catch so as to leave the doors open to partially swing back.
The foot of a television stabilizes the television on top of the cabinet stand. Just above the foot on the front of a conventional television is a set controls door that controls access to most of the manual controls of the television. Typically, the foot is inset behind the doors of the cabinet so as to form a jog. This jog forms a gap that may permit the set controls door to be opened further than designed. By being opened further than designed, the set controls door may break off.
Thus, in a television cabinet stand, there is a need for a frameless sliding door that remains flush with the face of the cabinet on being opened and a foot cover that eliminates the problems of the jog gap.